I Can't Believe I Love You
by theobssesedfan
Summary: Edward and Bella are best freinds. But what happens when they start to get feelings for each oter but to scared to tell each other because of rejection. First Fanfic ALL HUMAN


I don't own twilight

I had just escaped from hell or what other people like to call it: gym. I never understood how there's people who like gym. But I guess everyone is different in their own little way.

"Hey Bella" said Edward. Edward was my best friend of all time. I am a tomboy that likes to hang out with guys better than girls. I just think girls can be a little annoying on how they always complain about the littlest things. I will admit I too sometimes complain about things but that's every once in a while.

"Hey Edward what's up?" He put his hands in his pockets. "I was just wondering if you would like to come to my place and hangout. Just the two of us."

Me and Edward always hang out together. Or we would hang out with our friends Alice, Emmet, Jasper and Rosalie. Alice and Edward are twins and Emmet is their older brother by a year. Jasper and Rosalie are brother and sister too but not twins even though they could pass for twins but Jasper is a year older.

"Umm… Yeah sure. Are you planning for us to do anything or just do whatever?" We were now walking to his silver Volvo. "No I wasn't planning to do anything. Unless you have something in mind?"

"No we could just do whatever and have fun together."

Edward opened the passenger door for me and I sat inside. Edward was a gentleman like that. He walked to the other side of the car and got in, and drove out of the school parking lot.

There was an awkward silence so I decided to start up a conversation.

''So Edward, anything new?'' That was a lame question Edward and I told each other everything so if anything new was happening he would have told me by now.

''Are you really asking me that question?'' I knew it was a stupid question.

''Yes I am, do you have a problem with that?'' Edward knew I was messing around with him.  
''Well if you need to know, I had just fought with the robot pirates, to save Princess umm…. '' We just passed the sign to McDonald's.'' ….Donald! Yes, Princess Donald.''

'' Princess Donald? Really? Wow that's umm… Original.'' Edward then continued the story.

''Yes, Princess Donald. The daughter of King and Queen Donald. So anyway, I saved the chick, and then we look into each other's eyes and fell in love, just like that. So we get away from the defeated robot pirates and run off to Vegas. So, we go to Vegas say the I do's and live happily ever after. The end.''

By the time Edward was done with his little story we were at his house.

''Wow Edward, that's some day you had there. You must have had a blast.'' He came around the car to open my door. ''Yup, you had to be there.'' We were now inside his house. I was greeted with the smell of warm baked cookies. ''Edward, is that you? I made chocolate chip cookies for you and the others. Esme is Edward's mom. She is very…..motherly. She is a great cook, she keeps her house spotless and make sure her kids are in great care. Esme is also very nice and she always makes me feel at home. ''Yea Mom, it's me. Bella is here too.'' Esme is like a second mother to me so I call her Mom. Her and my mom are best friends, they have been friends since high school. They also live next to each other, so that means me and Edward are next door neighbors, which is really cool. We also have our own tree house in our back yard that only we go into. We had that tree house ever since we were eight years old.

''Oh, hi Bella.'' She gave me a hug. ''Hey, Mom.'' She let go, and Edward and I walked to the kitchen to eat some of the cookies. The cookies were delicious like always. Edward and I then went upstairs to his room.

Edward's room was neat. He has a really big bed that could fit two people. Its pushed up against the middle of the wall with a black couch on the other wall. A desk with a computer, a flat screen on the wall and a long, shelf filled with CD's. Edward's room was also really big. He has a door that has his own bathroom and a walk in closet.

I walked in and sat on his bed. Edward followed and sat next to me.

''So watcha wanna do?'' I was getting bored but there was nothing to do. ''I don't know.'' I then felt someone pinch my arm and that someone was Edward. ''Hey! What was that for?'' I pinched him back. Edward pinched me back and we were doing this for at least a minute until I pushed him off the bed. I know it was immature but I no one cares.

He then grabbed my leg and pulled me on the floor. I got on top of him and pinned him to the ground, but since he was stronger he rolled on top of me with his knees at the sides of my waist. He grabbed my hands and put them above my head. ''No one can beat me sweet heart.''

I smiled up at him and then Emmet came busting through the door and caught sight of me and Edward. I could feel the blush rush up to my cheeks as Emmet started laughing at the position me and Edward was in.

''Sorry to interrupt you two getting down, but I just wanted two say hi.'' He then left and I could still hear his laughing.


End file.
